Various types of hooks for fitting at the top of a door are known. One type is a one-piece plastics material construction having a curved hook-shaped part depending from one limb of an inverted flattened U-shaped part, the flattened `base` of the U-shape lying across the flat top surface of the door and the limbs of U-shape depending at and lying against respective opposite sides of the door. A problem with this construction is that the thickness of the plastics material base part is too great to allow the door fully to close, such base part engaging the door transom upon attempted closing. With the component needing to have a certain strength, it is not acceptable to reduce the thickness of the base part, even if this were possible with the material used.
Another type is also a one-piece plastics material construction and has only a single depending limb with a curved hook-shaped part depending therefrom. At the upper end of the limb, it is bent through 90.degree. to provide a short straight leg which is intended to rest on the flat top surface of the door and be secured thereto by a nail or screw, through it. However again the thickness of the leg prevents the full closing of the door into its frame.
An object of the invention is to provide a hook/hanger in an effective and convenient form, and which preferably overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. According to one embodiment of the invention there is provided a hook/hanger for use at two adjacent, mutually angled first and second surfaces, the hook/hanger comprising separate first and second elements which connect, or are connected, together, the first element including at least one hook-shaped part or hanging means and being intended to be disposed at said first surface, and the second element being intended to be disposed at at least the second surface and being adapted to retain the hook/hanger in place (when the hook is in use).
The hook/hanger is principally intended for use at the top of a pivotable door with said first and second surfaces being a side of the door and the top surface thereof respectively, the thickness of said second element being less than the space between the top of the door and the lower surface of the door frame transom, so that full closing of the door is possible with the hook/hanger in place.